Rikkai Family meets Seigaku Family
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Rikkai family had just moved into the neighborhood, so, what will be waiting in store for them? Especially with their adventurous kitten. OC, a bit of KikumaruOC EijiOC


**This is hard... I hope it's not that bad... making your OC into a kitten sure is pretty troublesome (... am I turning into Shikamaru?) Well... please read it first, okay?**

**I don't own any of the characters except Kumiko, thank you.**

* * *

_**Rikkai Family**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"We're finally here, kids." Yukimura Seiko said. Then 6 children came out from the car. The oldest, Yanagi Renji, walked behind his little brothers while carrying his bag and books. The quadruplets in front, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Kuwahara Jackal and lastly Marui Bunta charged into their new house in their new neighbourhood. And the youngest, Kirihara Akaya, walks beside Yanagi while making sure the kitten in his arms didn't wake up because of the noise his older siblings are making.

"Yay! New house!"

"Niou-kun, don't make so much noise!" Yagyuu reminded.

"Bunta, stop eating snacks!" Jackal said.

"Stop it, they won't listen. Just let them step into their own traps." Renji said.

"The house is so big, come and see Jackal!" Marui said as he dragged Jackal inside.

"Thank goodness your mother's operation was successful." Genichirou Sanada said as he sighs. Yukimura giggled and she felt something brushing against her leg.

"Mew." She looks down and two big brown eyes stared back at her.

"Kumiko-chan, what do you think of our new home?" Yukimura said as she patted the kitten.

"Mew." Kumiko yawned and trotted back to Akaya who's standing in awe in the front door.

"Looks like we got a sleepy kitten." Yukimura giggled as Sanada sighed.

"Kumiko, wait for me!"

"Akaya sure is fond of her. Kumiko's done a great job of accompanying him even if she's still a kitten."

"Mrreow!"

"Kumiko! I'm sorry!"

"Looks like Akaya stepped on her tail again…" Sanada said.

"Maa…"

--

"Akaya? Kumiko-chan?" Yukimura peeked into Akaya's new playroom and saw her youngest child sleeping with the kitten curled up on his stomach. Yukimura giggled and closed the door, letting her youngest child and their pet sleep.

"Where's Akaya?"

"He's sleeping, he must be tired." Then the parents heard something splashing upstairs and several shouts.

"Mrrow! Hiss!"

"Gyaa! Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

"What are they up to this time?" Sanada groaned as he and Yukimura ran upstairs to see Renji sighing, Yagyuu and Jackal slapped their foreheads outside the playroom. When the adults walked inside, the rest of the quadruplets had a big empty jug and their youngest child and pet wet.

"Renji, can you tell us what happened?"

"Me, Yagyuu and Jackal tried to stop them, but it's too late. Bunta and Niou had poured water on Akaya and Kumiko."

"Mrow!" Kumiko hissed as she chomped on Niou's clothes.

"We're sorry!"

"Agh! Kumiko won't let go!" Then Kumiko jumped towards the window and leaped outside.

"Kumiko!"

"Now look what your prank has done."

"Kumiko will come back, right?" Akaya said as his eyes watered.

"She'll be back, I'm sure. Now let's get you dried up and changed." Yukimura said as she, Renji, Yagyuu and Jackal left leaving Sanada to deal with the prankster.

"Tarundarou!"

"Aaa!" And thus the Rikkai family settled down in their new residence.

--

"Meow meow meow."

Kumiko is a little kitten, she may look clean, but she was a stray once. Yukimura had found her taking a nap in the former house's garden and took her in. Then she met the Rikkai children, she get along best with the youngest and the oldest. She had quite some trouble with half of the quadruplet since they like to pull a prank either on Akaya or on Yanagi.

Kumiko is a kitten full on adventure, and sometimes she would bring something back, neither it's a branch from the highest tree she reached or some kind of flower. And now, she jumped down from a wall into a garden and met face to face with a pink cat twice her size.

"Meow?" Kumiko took a step back as her fur and tail stood alert.

"Nya nya? Nya!" The cat seems nice, he said his name is Kikumaru Eiji. Kumiko lifted a paw and Kikumaru placed his paw on her. Well, making new friend isn't that bad. Since the other stray cats that she met on her way was too menacing or too weird.

"Meow!" Making friends with him felt nice.

"Ora? Kikumaru-san? A new friend?" Kumiko jumped when she saw 2 women coming their way.

"Nya, nya." Oh, they are his owners?

"My, how cute. And it's a female as well, Shuuko."

"I never see you around here before, are you new?"

"Meow."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you then."

"Meow meow."

"And a smart kitten too!" Kumiko then saw the sky turned orange and decided it's time to get back home.

"Meow, meow meow meow." Kumiko then jumped onto the wall and trotted away.

"Nya nya!" = "Come back again!"

"Meow!"

"Oh, looks like she's going back home. Come on Kikumaru-san, it's dinner time."

"Nya…" Kikumaru said half-heartedly.

"My, my, looks like Kikumaru-san's heart was taken away with the kitten. This is new."

--

"Meow!"

"Welcome home, Kumiko-chan. How was your adventure?"

"Meow meow meow!"

"Looks like you had fun. Come on, it's dinner. Can you get Genichirou, Renji and Akaya?"

"Meow!" Kumiko then jumped upstairs and saw Genichirou playing shougi with Renji and Akaya playing with his toy in the corner.

"Meow meow meow." Kumiko pulled Genichirou's sleeve with her little paw.

"Oh, you're back, Kumiko. What is it?"

"Meow! Mrow!"

"Oh, it's dinner time already? Come on then, Renji, Akaya."

"Yes, tou-san." Kumiko then trotted to Akaya's side and pulled his shirt.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Akaya the dropped his toy and walked outside with Kumiko following behind him.

"Today looks like Kumiko-chan made some friends." Yukimura said as she finished her meal.

"Mya!"

"No? That's too bad. But I guess you have your reasons."

"Meow."

--

"It's time to go to your school, Renji!" Sanada said.

"Yes, tou-san. Ittekimasu, kaa-san."

"Have a nice day, both of you." Yukimura said as she waved when Sanada and Renji drove away from the house.

"Meow?"

"Oh, you're up, Kumiko-chan. Good morning." Yukimura said as she patted Kumiko's head.

"Mew."

"Now, come on, you have breakfast waiting."

"Meow! Meow!"

"Yes, yes."

--

"I'm going to go shopping now, be good kids and take care of yourself. Renji, I'm counting on you. Yagyuu, Jackal, keep an eye on your twins, alright?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

"And Kumiko-chan, don't wander too far, okay?"

"Mew."

"I'll be going now." Yukimura said as she stepped out from the door.

"Have a good shopping trip, kaa-san!" Renji said.

"Bye, kaa-san!" Akaya said as he picked up Kumiko and waved her paw.

"Now then, Akaya, it's time for your nap."

"Aww, but nii-san!"

"No buts."

"Mrow." Kumiko then leaped from Akaya's arm and trotted away.

"Ah, Kumiko!"

"Maa, Akaya, Kumiko just wanted to wander around. You know how adventurous she is, and since we're in a new neighbourhood, she would probably wanted to get around."

"Mou…"

"Hai, hai, come on. I'll stay with you."

"Yay!"

--

"Mew mew mew~" Kumiko happily trotted, wondering if she should visit her new friend or not. She then leaped down from the wall and kept trotting forward, sometimes chasing butterflies that passed her.

"H-Hey! Watch out!" She heard someone called from afar before her conscious gave away. The last thing she remembered was someone carrying her little body.

--

"W-We're back."

"Welcome back, Sadaharu-san, tou-san." Shuuko said.

"Can you get us some bandage, Shuuko?"

"Ara? What is that you're carrying in there… is that blood?!" Tezuka and Inui placed down the bundle on the living room and carefully opened the cloth that is Inui's jacket.

"A kitten?!"

"I saw her getting hit by a motorcycle… She's bleeding, we need to clean it quickly."

"Shuuko, isn't she…?"

"You know it, kaa-san?"

"She's Kikumaru-san's friend. She's new in here."

"Eh? Kikumaru's friend?"

"I'll grab the bandages." Shuuko and Fuji quickly went away to search for the first-aid kit.

"Kikumaru-san, come over here."

"Nya." When Kikumaru saw Kumiko bruised and bloody he quickly freeze on the spot.

"Can you look after her for a while? I need to get some wet cloth."

"N-Nya…"

--

In the Rikkai residence, Akaya is currently crying his eyes out since Kumiko hasn't yet to return yet since he awoke from his nap until the next night. At first they thought that Kumiko might return in the morning, but it never happen. His siblings and parents were all also worried about the whereabouts of their pet.

"It's alright, Akaya. I'm sure she's alright…"

"We'll go look for her tomorrow morning, alright Akaya?" Yukimura said as she pats Akaya's head while giving him a soft gaze.

"Kumiko…" Akaya sobbed.

"We miss her too, Akaya…"

"Kumiko… I want Kumiko home…" Akaya cried. Then Renji hugged Akaya and patted his back.

"Be patient, Akaya." Sanada said as he patted his head.

"Let's get to bed everyone, we'll go look for her tomorrow."

--

"Sadaharu-san, have you seen someone looking for her yet?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Her family must have just moved into the neighbourhood. This number I saw in her collar is from another town."

"And she hasn't gain conscious as well… poor kitten…"

"Kikumaru is still with her?"

"Yes."

"Nya, nya…"

"Fsuuuu…" Kikumaru and Kaido are still looking towards the unmoving body of Kumiko.

"Nya nya…" Kikumaru meowed as he tapped Kumiko's nose.

--

"… Mew…"

"…!"

"Mew…?"

"Nya! Nya! Nya!"

"What is it, Kikumaru-san?" Echizen said as he and Momoko sleepily rubbed their eyes awake.

"Nya!"

"M-Meow…"

"K-Kaa-san! The kitty's awake!"

--

"Mew… mew…" Kumiko meowed as she cried.

"It's alright… it's gonna be alright, little one. We'll find your family soon."

"From what I've seen in her collar, her name is Kumiko."

"Kumiko? That's a nice name." Fuji said as she rubbed Kumiko's head.

"Mew." Kumiko tried to move, but her hind legs wouldn't budge.

"You shouldn't move, your hind legs are broken. You should rest."

"Mew!"

"You must have missed your family so much, don't you?"

"Meow…"

"Don't worry, now you take your rest. Kikumaru-san will stay here with you."

"Nya!"

"Mew."

--

"Kumiko…" sobbed Akaya.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure she will." Yukimura said as both of them walked through the street looking for their missing kitten.

"Kumiko always tried to tickle me whenever I cried." Sobbed Akaya.

"We'll find her for sure, don't you worry." Yukimura said as she knelt in front of Akaya.

"Now then, why don't we go shopping for toys?"

"… Okay."

"Well then, let's go." Yukimura stood up and turned around when she suddenly bumped onto someone.

"Ara, I'm sorry, excuse me."

"My apologies as well." Yukimura opened her eyes and saw Shuuko in front of her.

"Are you going shopping?"

"Yes, my son needs some toys." Shuuko looks down and saw Akaya holding Yukimura's hand tightly.

"I also have a daughter around his age, what's your name? I'm Shuuko."

"… Kirihara Akaya…"

"My name is Yukimura Seiko."

"How sweet." Suddenly, Akaya caught something jingling on Shuuko and quickly pointed to Shuuko's hand.

"Kaa-san! That's Kumiko's bell collar!" Akaya said as he pointed to a cat's collar in Shuuko's hand.

"Ara, can I know how did you get that?" Yukimura said as she also noticed the familiar collar.

"Are you by any chance Kumiko-san's owner?"

"Yes, we are. We've been looking since yesterday."

"Ah, that's great. Please follow me." Shuuko said as she led the mother and son towards her home.

--

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I've found them!" Shuuko said as Yukimura and Akaya entered the house.

"Please come this way." Shuuko said as she led them towards the living room.

"Ah, welcome back, Shuuko. Is that true? You've found her owner?"

"Yes. They are Yukimura-san and Akaya-kun." Then Yukimura and Akaya saw Kumiko looking at them with sparkling eyes.

"Mew mew! Mew!"

"Kumiko!" Akaya cried as he hugged the kitten.

"Meow!" Kumiko licked Akaya's tears away as Yukimura patted her head.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Kumiko-chan."

"Meow." Kumiko then tapped Akaya's nose with her paw as Akaya giggled.

"Nya…?" Yukimura and Akaya diverted their eyes to another cat.

"Mew!"

"Is this your friend Kumiko-chan?" Yukimura said as she patted Kikumaru.

"His name is Kikumaru Eiji." Shuuko said.

"Thanks for looking after Kumiko-chan, Kikumaru-kun."

"Nya."

"Come on, Akaya, what do you say to everyone?"

"Thank you for taking care of Kumiko." Akaya said as he bowed.

"I didn't know what we would do if we lost her."

"Meow meow." Kumiko tugged the bell collar in Yukimura's hand. Yukimura smiled and placed the bell collar in front of Kikumaru.

"… Nya?" Kikumaru looked at Kumiko questioningly. Then Kumiko tapped Kikumaru's nose with her paw and pushed the collar towards him.

"Mew mew."

"Kikumaru-kun, looks like Kumiko wanted you to have her bell." Yukimura said as she picked up Kumiko into her arms.

"Nya? Nya nya."

"Mew!"

"Nya…"

"You'll see her soon, won't he, Kumiko-chan?"

"Mya."

"Akaya, don't glare at him." Yukimura scolded Akaya who's at the moment glaring holes into Kikumaru.

"Mya mya!" Kumiko waved her paw to Kikumaru as he hesitantly waved back.

"Aww, they're so cute." Shuuko said.

"Yes they are." Fuji agreed as Tezuka nodded.

"Well, thank you for taking care of her, sorry if we bothered you." Yukimura said as she and Akaya bowed.

"No, not at all, Kumiko had been a good company, hasn't she, tou-san?" Shuuko said as Tezuka nodded once more.

"Thank you very much, excuse us." Yukimura bowed once more as she and Akaya walked away with their kitten back with them.

--

"Nya…"

"F-Fsuu! Fshuu!"

"It's alright Kaoru-chan, Kikumaru-san will get well soon."

"I guess this is what you called a cat's broken farewell?"

"I think so."

"Maa, Kikumaru-san, she'll be fine soon."

"Nya…"

--

"Kumiko!" The whole Rikkai residence was overjoyed when they saw Yukimura and Akaya back with their lost kitten.

"M-Mew mew mew!"

"Now now, Niou, Bunta, you shouldn't hug her so hard, her hind legs are broken."

"Kumiko!" Niou and Marui cried while Yagyuu and Jackal tried to pry their siblings of their kitten.

"Niou, Bunta, if you kept doing that Kumiko would have a longer recovery." Hearing their oldest sibling said that made Niou and Marui quickly released Kumiko.

"Mew!"

"Now you have to be a good girl and stay home with Akaya until you recovered, alright?"

"Meow mya…"

"Good."

"Myao…" = "This is boring…"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Pretty messed up...**

**Well, read and review please. Thank you very much.**


End file.
